


Aspect of Frost

by LadySorrowLacrymosa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aspect, Aspects, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, Mild Mention of Death, Transformation, death mention, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySorrowLacrymosa/pseuds/LadySorrowLacrymosa
Summary: Ashe makes the decision to climb Mount Targon





	Aspect of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU i wrote for a ship on Tumblr

For months Ashe had been asking Taric to take her to Mount Targon. She had heard so many stories and legends of it the she had to see it with her own eyes. But seeing it with her own eyes was something completely different than just hearing the stories Taric had told her. The mountain was so much bigger than she could have ever imagined. How in the world had people climbed to the top of it?

Ashe was quick to begin exploring the base of the mountain. With it being mid spring life was thriving and there was tons for the curious queen to explore. Eventually however, she had ventured so far she was left alone with just her bow on her back. 

 _“Huh?_ I could have sworn Taric was right behind me?” Trying to retrace her steps Ashe only found herself further lost.Maybe if she got up a little higher she could see him. One foot at a time Ashe found herself climbing lots of rocks and boulders to get a better view point of her surroundings. She would scan the area and sit for a moment before moving to a new location a little higher up. Eventually she decided to stay in place hoping maybe Taric would find her. 

“ _Just A little Higher_ ” A voice spoke in the back of her mind. Soon the archer found herself going higher and higher until the ground was small beneath her. There was no way Taric would find her like this but when she looked up at the mountain something told her to keep going. 

The further up Ashe went the colder it got and the thinner the air was. The thing atmosphere was making it hard for her to breath and the howling winds reminded her of the Freljord. The beautiful green of the basin had long since vanished from sight and not a creature could be found.  Each step seemed to take a little more energy from her and yet she wanted to keep going. 

Dead bodies littered the mountain side forever frozen in time never decaying because of the lack of air and the frozen temperatures. Some had been there so long that they twisted in to the rocky surface their faces telling there last thought of horror and pain. Now the bodies of those brave or foolish enough to climb Mount Targon stood as a reminder.

Day turned to night and the temperatures dropped making the climb even worse. The harsh winds through Ashe around causing her to slide and tumble around. She was forced to find the best shelter she could in a small cave until the wind calmed down…This routine continued for 3 days. But Ashe had lost track of time, she needed to focus on climbing. 

On the third night Ashe found herself struggling to climb to the peak of Mount Targon. She had come so far but she felt defeated. Her body was weak and she was so hungry. 

 _“I’ve come so far”_ She told herself as she lifted herself up a little more. Each time she had to lift herself again she repeated that line in her head until, finally, she reached the summit. 

The Queens malnourished body fell on the ground and she looked up. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing waiting for her. She pulled her body in to a sitting position and sighed. What had she expected to happen? She was no one special. Yet she felt hurt, she felt defeat and disappointment. 

As she sat frost formed around her feet. Ashe thought it from her overbearing emotions but suddenly a golden light appeared in the sky. Though before she could see any more her body became frozen in a sphere of ice like a cocoon. The sphere frozen her entirely. She had no room to move, to breath, to struggle she was being consumed by the ice and Ashe could do nothing about it. 

The only way Ashe could describe the feeling was with pain. Her skin stung like never before. This coldness was more extreme and more intense than when she had picked up the bow of Avarosa. It was as if this ice pierced her soul, and as it did memories flooded her mind. These memories were not her own but the memories of every queen of the Freljord…Ashe could see their entire lives in a blink of an eye. 

Suddenly the pain stopped and Ashe was at the foot of the mountain looking up at it like everything had been some weird dream. When she looked down at her hands something was different…her skin it was blue and her clothes had become frost instead of cloth. It covered her body and seemed to move as she willed it. Behind her, her white hair had become long and trailed in a wind no one else but she could feel. Even her bow had changed forms. It was bigger, colder, and power radiated from it. 

_“What have I become?”_

She needed to find Taric and she needed to do it now. 


End file.
